


Are you a flower? Because we're having a budding romance

by Cctrail



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Corpse has tattoos because I Say So Ok, Fluff, Let Them Flirt In Peace, Pining, SIMPING ALL AROUND, corpsekkuno, florist and tattoo artist au, listen they're both simps and we're just. living for it, soft, unintentional smoothkkuno because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cctrail/pseuds/Cctrail
Summary: “Let me check you out then!” He suddenly froze as his words finally caught up to him, “I-I mean, let me get you checked out! Um, not to say that I wouldn’t check you out —I mean, never mind please pretend you didn't hear any of that.” Sykkuno buried his face in his hands.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1218





	1. sansevieria: good luck

Sykkuno sometimes wondered how he ended up here—cutting out thorns from the new shipment of yellow roses while sitting surrounded by colorful blooms and the earthy yet subtly sweet smell that floated throughout the shop.

Applying for the part time job to the flower shop was really more of a spur of the moment idea, back when he was desperately looking for a form of income that still gave him enough time to keep up with his uni classes and coursework. His job application as barista for the cafe a couple blocks from campus had unfortunately fallen through, and on his way back to the apartment he saw the flower shop’s ad and immediately reached out. Luckily, the owner was a nice auntie who mainly needed help moving in new shipments of flowers and plants, and was more than understanding of Sykkuno’s erratic schedule. She had essentially sat him down with a cup of tea and hired him on the spot because _look at you, you’re all skin and bones, a nice young man like you shouldn’t be this thin! I can already tell that you’ll fit right in to the shop, so have some tea while we talk more about the job details, alright?_ And after about half and hour of tea sipping and chatting, Sykkuno was on his way home with a smile on his face and a book on flowers and their meanings that the auntie had given for him to study up on.

Since then, he’s been learning more and more about how to manifest his green thumb, which was a nice contrast to the numerous algorithms and figures he had to study and cram for his lectures and classes. Sykkuno also now is the proud father to a cute snake plant ( _if you want to be fancy Sykkuno, then call it sansevieria!_ added the auntie) that now sits on top of his bookshelf, well out reach for his other child, his white cloud of a dog Bimbus. The auntie had encouraged him to take care of the little plant, telling him that it was _young and spry like you, Sykkuno, and it removes the toxins in the air!_ And since the plant has yet to wilt or die, Sykkuno considers himself to be a pretty successful plant father so far.

Later on, he was also able to meet the owner’s son, a guy who also attended the same uni as him named Toast. Toast was a pretty cool guy, who was really good at strategy games like poker and mahjong. He was even part of a club on campus called Offline, which played all sorts of board games and even participated in local tournaments sometimes.

Anyways, so here he was, dethorning the roses right? The usual group of aunties and grannies who visit in the morning have already trickled out, leaving Sykkuno with free time to do some housekeeping in the shop. Usually afternoons in the shop trickled by pretty slowly, which was why Sykkuno was a bit startled when the bell chimed, signaling a new customer. Looking up from where he was sitting, he was greeted by a looming figure dressed in all black, hoodie sleeves pushed up to reveal tatted forearms, black nails, chunky rings, and _oh wow who knew hands could look so nice?_

Flushing a bit, Sykkuno quickly made eye contact with the newcomer and chirped out a nervous “Hello, I’m Sykkuno! If you need any help or assistance, just let me know!”, before flashing a smile to hopefully distract from the obvious ogling he had just done to the poor man’s arms.

The customer seemed to pause for a second, probably off put from his weird smile or voice, before dipping his head and responding, “Thanks, I’ll let you know.”, in what was probably a 40 hertz voice which Sykkuno was _definitely not simping for, what? No, the deep voice was just…soothing, yes! Definitely made this customer even more friend-shaped than before!_

Ducking his head back down, Sykkuno buried his face deeper the neck of his cozy sweater before continuing to dethrone the roses. He could do this! He helped customers all the time! Heck, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome wasn’t the only attractive person he’s seen before, so he should be good. Completely fine and focused on his tasks!

Sykkuno was in fact, not fine. While he was caught up in his thoughts, he accidentally sliced the side of his index, causing him to hiss at the pain. Wincing, he stuck the cut into his mouth to sooth it a bit, getting up from his chair to see if he could find a spare band aid in the first aid kit under the counter. Before he could move however, he noticed the customer walking up to him, seemingly looking for something in his tote bag. His face seemed to light up after finding it, pulling out cute cat-patterned band-aid and giving it to Sykkuno.

“Here, take it.” The customer insisted, their tatted arm once again distracting Sykkuno because _wow that’s a nice forearm_ , “I always carry some around just in case. I’m pretty clumsy too.”

“O-oh, thanks!” Sykkuno gave a nervous laugh from behind his hand, reaching for the bandage but stopping when the customer pulled it back.

“Let me help you put it on, since two hands are better than one.” Deft hands peeled the band-aid out of its packaging, gently positioning Sykkuno’s finger before wrapping the cut with care. The whole time, Sykkuno could only really focus on the warmth of his hands, and how they seemed to make his stomach flutter more with more than just nerves.

“Um, thank you so much! Can I get your name?” Sykkuno fidgeted before looking up at the kind customer, “I feel bad not knowing your name when you’ve been so nice to me.”

“Oh, right, I’m Corpse.” Corpse replied, finally taking his hands off of Sykkuno, “And don't worry about it. It’s no big deal.”

“Oh! Then thank you Corpse! You’re a really nice guy. Is there anything you're looking for in the shop? I’ll try my best to help you find it!” Sykkuno smiled shyly.

Corpse seemed to ponder for a bit before responding this time. “Do you have any plants that are easy to take care of? I was trying to find some inspiration —I work at the tattoo parlor down the street, Inked, and maybe a plant would help.”

 _So not only is he nice and handsome, he was also talented?_ Sykkuno really couldn't take more of this. How did someone like this exist? It should be illegal. “Well, if you want a plant that's easy to take care of we did just get a new shipment of snake plants!” Walking around the counter, he led Corpse towards one of the tables against the wall, picking up one of the smaller plants there. “I actually have one of these, and they’re really low maintenance. If you forget to water them for a couple weeks they'll still be fine and dandy! Snake plants are supposed to bring good luck actually, and they also purify the air! It's actually really cool, that’s why a lot of people like putting them their bedrooms, because of that and how they release oxygen at night!” Sykkuno paused in his rambling, flushing a bit as he collected himself, “O-oh, I'm sorry for rambling, it’s just that I read up a lot about them after getting one myself and it was really interesting…” He perked up as he heard a dark chuckle from Corpse.

“No no, it's fine, it was cute.” Corpse responded, staring at Sykkuno with a sort of intensity that was really starting to make him blush, wow. Warm hands brushed over Sykkuno’s hands for a bit before taking the potted plant. “Plus, you’ve pretty much convinced me to buy this little fella. It’s good to know that he's pretty hard to kill, because I’m not sure if I have a green thumb or not.”

Glad that he was able to help Corpse out, Sykkuno smiled and made his way back to the register. “Let me check you out then!” He suddenly froze as his words finally caught up to him, “I-I mean, let me get you checked out! Um, not to say that I wouldn’t check you out —I mean, never mind please pretend you didn't hear any of that.” Sykkuno buried his face in his hands, feeling his face flush again for what felt like the 100th time today, because why was he such a mess?

He only looked up when he heard Corpse laughing, mesmerized at how Corpse’s eyes crinkled up in amusement. “Good to know you would check me out, Sykkuno. Just so you know, I’d check you out anytime, _baby_.”

 _Ah_ , Sykkuno thought, _this must be what it feels like to have ascended_. Not really sure how to respond, Sykkuno just blushed even harder has he finally rang up Corpse’s order. “U-um, that’ll be $11.50. For the plant.” Right. He had a job to do. Corpse had a plant to buy. _This is familiar territory, this is fine. This is good, Sykkuno. Completely. Normal._

Corpse paid with his card as Sykkuno placed the plant securely into a paper bag, making sure the wrap the leaves with an additional layer of paper to keep them safe and secure. As he finished up wrapping the plant, Sykkuno spied a bunch of daffodils that he had left on the counter next to the roses he was dethorning and got an idea. Grabbing a single stem of daffodil, Sykkuno handed both to Corpse. “Here, your new snake plant and a thanks from me! They’re uh, kind of a common flower, but daffodils also mean new beginnings, which I felt represents us pretty well. I just want to thank you again for the band-aid, and I hope you come by again soon! It was really nice meeting you, Corpse.” Sykkuno really hoped he wasn’t being too pushy or forward, because Corpse was really nice, and really handsome, and oh he was kind of getting off track here.

Corpse seemed surprised at the flower, but took it nonetheless. “Thank you, Sykkuno, it’s really pretty. And for the snake plant too, it’ll be a nice addition to my home.” He made his way towards the door, stopping for a bit before adding on, “Don’t miss me too much, I’ll be back before you know it, _baby_.”

And with that he left, the door swinging shut with a cheerful chime, leaving behind a red-faced Sykkuno who promptly ducked behind the counter to muffle his squeal into his arms because _Oh man, Corpse was so smooth! Oh wow, was it normal for his heart to be beating this quickly?_

After that, it was pretty hard to concentrate on anything else for poor Sykkuno. He was eventually able to finish dethroning the roses, but it took so long because his eyes kept drifting towards the cute cat band-aid a certain customer put on for him. His mind also kept wandering around, thinking about warm, careful hands, inked forearms, and dark, honeyed voices.

Sykkuno was really in deep for Corpse, wasn’t he. _But well_ , Sykkuno sighed, cupping his warm cheeks in his hands, i _t’s not like got his number or anything. Why would Corpse come back? He was only here for a spur of the moment decision…hm?_

Spying something odd on the counter Sykkuno picked it up, flipping it around when he noticed it was blank on one side aside from the word “Inked”. Almost immediately, he dropped it with a squeak before scrambling to pick it up from the ground with shanking hands.

It was Corpse’s business card, and scrawled under his name was a phone number with the message _call me sometime, baby_. This time, Sykkuno did actually scream.


	2. daffodil: new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse seems to have hit some sort of art block, but his solution seems to lay in the flower shop down the street. He just...doesn't quite know it yet.

Corpse wasn’t always sure about many things in life, but apprenticing at Inked, a pretty well known tattoo parlor in the LA area, had been an easy choice to make. He grew up fascinated by the designs and images one could permanently etch onto their body, and later decided to tunnel that passion into a prospective career. Fast forward to the present and here he was, having been an apprentice at Inked for about a month now, sketching new designs for future clients and observing how the other artists in the parlor did their work.

He really considered himself lucky that on top of being such a recognized parlor, Inked also had some of the nicest co-workers one could find. After all, Corpse knew he was more on the awkward side, and his constantly masked face, looming height, and deep voice didn’t help his case. But everyone in the shop had taken him in with stride, talking about all sorts of things with him and navigating smoothly over possible touchy subjects.

Rae had been the first to approach him actually, having been one of the more outspoken ones in the parlor. Her tattoo style reflected her boldness, as she specialized in bright, colorful tattoos typical of the new school style.

Sean had been the next to introduce himself and get to know him, his excitable and bubbly personality making it easy to get along with him. He did tribal tattoos, more specifically celtics, something he took pride in as an Irishman. 

Felix was the last one Corpse got to know, mainly because he was busy most days tattooing, since he was both the owner of the shop and the most in demand. Although he mostly did blackwork, some of his most popular pieces were more geometrical and biochemical. He really was just a jack of all trades, and an inspiration to Corpse. 

Corpse himself specialized in realistic styled tattoos, often sketching out various body parts, bones, and animals. However lately, inspiration seems to be hard to come by. Today, aside from a few half-hearted sketches of a finger gun and a black cat, he had pretty much spent the morning and early afternoon just staring at the blank page in front of him. Not even his usual dose of coffee seemed to be of much help, which was honestly tragic. He was really banking on the caramel and extra shot of espresso to activate the artsy side of his brain to actually turn on and work. _I’m probably going to have to find a new outlet now_ , Corpse sighed while cracking his neck to ease the feeling of stiffness, _but how exactly?_ He wasn’t in the mood to interact with strangers or look awkward by himself, so people watching at the park and sitting at the cafe were out. Maybe he could check out some of the nearby stores and see what catches his eye? The tattoo artist hummed at the idea, because he had yet to really explore the blocks around the parlor. _It’d be a good opportunity then,_ Corpse reasoned, _especially because I don’t have any bookings today_. Mind made up, he let the receptionist know that he was going to step out for an hour or two before making his way out of the shop. 

He walks a bit down the block before finding his eyes drawn towards an array of greenery and blooms displayed in front of a florist shop. It was almost like a small slice of nature squished between a laundromat and corporate building, the shop a refreshing change from the plain industrial buildings surrounding it.

Flowers. _Flowers are good_ , Corpse nodded, _flowers are great._ Pretty and versatile for all sorts of tattoo designs, which was exactly what he needed now. With that, Course made his way into the shop.

Glancing around at the cozy interior of the shop, he found himself surrounded with color. Plants of all shapes and sizes hang from the ceiling and sit on the shelves lining the walls. Some of the bigger plants sprout from planters placed on the ground, their leaves bobbing a bit from the breeze his entrance made. Some chill r&b song played in the background, adding on to the tranquil environment of the store. Corpse had just finished admiring a pot of peonies when his eyes caught something black and fluffy moving from behind the counter. A few second later, what is probably the cutest man Corpse has ever seen beams at him with the prettiest smile, before introducing himself as Sykkuno, and _who knew someone’s voice could be so fluffy and comforting? He sounded just like a cloud_. It actually took him a minute to reboot his brain and respond back with a quick thanks, and then Sykkuno made things worse by _curling up into his oversized sweater._ Corpse was already a big simp for this man, wasn’t he. This cute, fluffy, adorable man.

And then, as if someone had decided to make this Make-Corpse-A-Lowly-Simp day, the cutest little hiss escaped from plant boy’s lips, a small cut welling up on his finger. _But no, no thats not all_ , Corpse could only watch helplessly as a small kitten lick was given to the cut before the finger was sucked in by soft lips. _Fuck, he was smitten...Ah, wait! he had just the thing._

Successfully wrestling out a band-aid from his tote —yeah it’s cat patterned, what of it —Corpse presents it as an offering to Sykkuno, before giving a mental smack to himself. _He just hurt his finger you dumbass, he would have a hard time putting it on. You have two capable hands, do it for him!_

And that was how Corpse was able to touch the softest hand, taking his time to carefully wrap the band-aid over the cut while also enjoying the warmth of Sykkuno’s hand. If he slowed down a bit at the end to draw out the contact, no one had to know. And the smile of thanks he got in return from Sykkuno? Priceless. Easily top 5 of his happiest memories. Hell, the plants in this shop probably didn’t even need the sun when they had their own personal sun taking care of them. 

Sykkuno had then asked what he was looking for, and before Corpse could help it he opened his big, fat mouth and said he was looking for a plant. Fuck. Corpse had tried, once, to look after a plant. But it had died almost immediately, since his apartment was almost always dark because of his light sensitivity, and because he was kind of shit at taking care of anything, including himself. _Functioning adult who? Not Corpse, that’s for fucking sure._

But see, then Sykkuno had brightened at his response, and led him towards a shelf to the side before holding a plant up with shining eyes. Corpse zoned out for a bit, just admiring the pure passion and joy in the florist’s eyes, while catching small interesting snippets of how it purified the air, was easy to take care of, and most importantly how Sykkuno had one himself. Now, if Corpse hadn’t been sold already, that tidbit would definitely have done so, satisfying the small, lizard part of his brain that was eagerly chanting _matching plants, matching plants, matching plants_. 

“Let me check you out then!” Sykkuno had said, before flushing in the cutest way while burying his face into his hands. Fuck, Corpse was going to die today wasn’t he. Otherwise, why else would he be so blessed today, being exposed to the adorable fluff that was Sykkuno?

Well. If Sykkuno flirted, unintentional or not, then who was Corpse to not flirt back? _He had moves. The smoothest moves. Yeah, yeah! He totally got this in the fucking bag!_ And then, his stupid mouth let out a “Good to know you would check me out, Sykkuno. Just so you know, I’d check you out anytime, _baby_ ” you know, like a fucking dumbass, because _what if Sykkuno didn’t like being called baby? Corpse, you absolute simp, you have to actually start using your braincells, cmon —oh. Oh! Was that another blush on Sykkuno’s face? Nevermind, you’re a genius Corpse! The biggest brain!!_

Before he knew it, Corpse was already at the cashier paying for his new plant. After swiping his card, he quietly watched Sykkuno wrap the plant with care, focusing on how delicately his fingers held the leaves and pot. Fuck. Corpse really wanted to get to know Sykkuno some more. _So maybe..._ the tattoo artist quickly took out one of his business cards, scrawling his personal number and a quick message before sliding it next to the cash register. Moments later, Corpse received a well packaged plant, along with a single stem of a pretty yellow flower. A daffodil, Sykkuno had called it, which meant new beginnings. A small thank you for the band-aid, Sykkuno had added, smiling that pretty smile that threatened to fucking rip out his heartstrings by how hard his heart was beating because _of course the most adorable being on the planet had a golden heart match, what the fuck, how was he real??_

He thanked Sykkuno with half a mind, the other half still processing how fucking cute and romantic flower boy was, only barely managing to throw in another “baby” at the end to try to sound somewhat composed, before leaving the sanctuary that was the flower shop. 

Luckily, he was able to make it back to Inked before collapsing at his station, fighting the urge to just. Scream. Simp. Something in between. Corpse gently unwrapped the snake plant and left it at the corner of his workstation before studying the daffodil, twirling the flower around his fingers. For once, Corpse was grateful for his face mask, because it was the only thing covering the big, dumb grin on his face. 

“Hey, Corpse! What’s got you in such a good mood?” Sean piped up next to him, currently free of any customers, “And where’d the flower come from? It’s pretty!”

Corpse struggled to piece together words that weren’t “pretty flower boy”, “I’m nothing but a simp”, and “fuck, my eyes were blessed today”. He obviously took too long, judging by the dawning realization in Sean’s eyes.

“Aw, Corpse! Is that flower from a _special someone?_ ” Sean crooned, teasing smile spreading across his face.

“Oh?” Rae’s head popped into view from the backroom, “Did you say our resident Corpsie has a special someone? Spill the details!”

Feeling his face flush with a rare blush, Corpse could only grumble into his hands, mindful of the daffodil cradled between his fingers. _Fuck. He’s already simped to the point of no return, huh._ “It—it was just this guy from the florist’s close by…”

“A _flower boy_?” Rae excitedly leaned in, “Tell us more, c’mon Corpse!”

“Um, uh. His name’s Sykkuno and he has a really pretty smile. He, he also convinced me to get that plant, a snake plant he said it was? And gave me a daffodil.” Corpse held up the flower in his hands.

Rae and Sean shrieked with excitement, because _the resident tall, dark, and handsome coworker with the seductive voice is so smitten with a flower boy! And his smile! What a simp!_

And everyone definitely noticed when Corpse later pressed the flower carefully in between one of the textbooks he had at his station, but decided not to say anything to show some mercy. The teasing could wait until tomorrow, after Corpse had finished fully processing his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Corpse's POV! He do be simping for plant boy Sykkuno, as he should!!
> 
> I do plan on putting another chapter or two for this fic, for at least a first date, so stay tuned for that? I'm probably gonna focus more on the Kittykkuno fic for now though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this literally Manifested in my mind and would not leave me. Sykkuno always playing Among Us with the cute lil sprout on his head? Corpse being the biggest sweetheart despite his deep ass voice and alt goth aesthetics?
> 
> I simp for these men, what can I say.
> 
> But also, if Sykkuno or Corpse ever vocalize being uncomfortable about having fics about them, I'm taking this down. Someone let me know if they say it too, in case I miss it. This was just something I figured I'd publish because it was already written out, but it was never my intention to make anyone uncomfortable. I know that Sykkuno and Corpse are both straight, and this fic is purely fiction. Please continue to support and love both! They are both precious and deserve all the good things that come!!


End file.
